


Birthday Wishes

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: It's Genji's birthday and he purposely didn't tell anyone, but Angela always finds her ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this drabble for my friend Grim as it's his birthday today! Happy birthday, buddy! <3 Also this hasn't been beta read so please excuse any mistakes.

Genji was tired. He was weary and sleep and just wanted his bed, surely that’s a simple enough request, yes? No. The second that the transport landed back at the watchpoint from yet another stakeout mission he was being pulled along by the pilot herself to areas unknown despite his protests. What didn’t help the matter was that even if he did break free from Lena’s vice grip his supposed best friend was blocking his escape route behind them. Original Overwatch members knew all of Genji’s tricks and he wasn’t getting out of his one so easily. 

He’d assumed that he was being pulled to see Winston and give his mission debrief, something that he often avoided until the next day and more often than not ended up getting in trouble for, but when Lena took a sharp left down a hallway that lead towards the communal area of the watchpoint he knew something wasn’t right. He turned around to throw a questioning look at Jesse but all he was met with was a laugh bubbling from the other man’s throat. 

“You should see your face right now, you look more confused than that time Lucio walked into the kitchen wearing Hana’s heels.”

Genji scowled at the man.

“Shut up, what’s going on? Why are we heading towards the common room?”

“Wait and see.”

Any conversation attempt after that was futile as Lena shot him a glare and pulled a blindfold out of her pocked. 

“Put this on love, and no peeking.”

Okay, now he had an idea what was going on but didn’t understand how it could be happening, it wasn’t like anyone at the watchpoint knew his birthday well enough to remember it after the years between the disband and the recall and he hadn’t told anyone since. The only person who knew was his brother and there was no way that Hanzo would organise anything.

Genji sighed in defeat as he was guided down the final stretch of the hallway before he was halted outside of what he could only assume to be the common room door. He felt Jesse gently nudging him inside of the room and Lena starting to untie the blindfold, what he didn’t expect however was the sight that greeted him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GENJI!”

Everyone who wasn’t currently out on a mission was crammed around a table in the centre of the room, with none other than the resident doctor in the middle. The room was brightly decorated with a birthday cake reading ‘Happy Birthday, Genji!’ in the centre of it taking the star place on the table. Clearly a lot of work had been put into this.

“You didn’t tell anyone that it was your birthday so we took matters into our own hands and threw you a party!” came the bubbly voice of Hana from across the room where she was stood with Lucio by a previously unnoticed DJ setup.

Genji was speechless as he turned to face his brother who simply smiled at him and nodded his head in Angela’s direction. That was all it took for a beaming grin to overtake Genji’s face.

“You did all of this for me, Angie?” he asked as she made her way over to him.

“Of course! Everyone deserves a birthday celebration and you clearly weren’t going to tell anyone that it was your birthday. With a bit of digging through the old medical files as well as a double check with Hanzo I figured out the date and planned in advance, it just happened to work out well that you’d be away for the morning so I’d have time to set up.”

A softer smile took it’s place on his face before he pulled Angela in for a tight hug and a quick, sweet kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you, this is wonderful, really.”

“No problem my love, no problem at all.”


End file.
